A printing device may have one or more finishing devices connected to it. The printing device comprises an output unit for outputting a printed image to the finishing device when the finishing device is arranged at the printing device. When the printing device and the finishing device share a portion of a common media path, there can a mechanism (e.g. a conveyor belt) between the printing device and the finishing device. A finishing device may be used to perform a post-printing operation, such as stacking, stapling, inserting, cutting, folding, booklet making and/or punching a pattern. For example, media may be fed directly from the printing device to an inline finishing device. After printing, the pages pass through a finishing device connected to the printing device. The finishing device processes the printed pages and may perform one or multiple finishing operations on a page. For example, the finishing device may collate the printed pages into separate groups and then staple each group together, may stack pages, etc.